happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hippy
Hippy is a main character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Hippy is a purple bear. He likes dentistry, according to writer Warren Graff. He is also shy on really rare occasions. He seems to be good friends with Cro-Marmot, yet accidentally killed him in his debut episode. Some fans have mistaken him for being a hippy due to his name, similiar to how Meaty sometimes acts like a hippy. Despite this, he is still popular due to his many images and many roles. Though most of his deaths are more realistic, his only deaths that can't happen in real life are Nail White Part 2, Stay A-Drive, Next-box 360 (one might die, one could survive however), Play, what's going on?, Spippy, Hippy's Garden Smoochie (all three options), Voodoo Your Buisness, and Smell of Victory. His most popular death is in We are the Camp-ions. He is yet to have a starring role in the TV series. Kenn Navarro says that his pop-up will be jumping from side to side of a bush. Also, he is the only character who has videoclips from more than one episode in his internet season 7 intro. His internet season 3 intro implies he likes ham sandwiches. He also owns a pet named Honey who first appeared in I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1 and also appeared in part 2. Snowie also appeared in the episode. Hippy and Honey survived both episodes. He is the fourth character to have an ask blog. The third was Trippy, the second was Torn, and the first was Robo Star. He is sometimes busy and won't answer. However, he is still popular. In I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?, Hippy is shown to dislike scary movies. A supporter of this shows that when blood splatters are shown on the movie, Hippy hides under a blanket, showing he may be hemophobic (afraid of blood). He has spoken at least one clear English line in most of his episodes, such as Hello? Flaky broke her arm. in Shake your Hips, or Aw, so cute! in I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1. The only episodes where Hippy doesn't speak clear English are Stay A-Drive, Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1, Spippy, Hippy's Garden Smoochie, Idol for Minutes, Angel on the Bay, I Thaw That Coming, Frisbee Yourself, No Dogs Allowed, Elliott's Sleeping Smoochie, Apples to Grapples, and Texas Hold Em'. Hippy's Episodes Famous Deaths #Nail White Part 1 #Nail White Part 2 #We are the Camp-ions #Spippy #Out to Lunch Starring Roles #Shake your Hips #Stay A-Drive #Nail White Part 1 #Next-box 360 #Mall-oween #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2 #Play, what's going on? #Spippy #Hippy's Garden Smoochie #A Hippy Situation #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Birthday Pranks #Idol for Minutes #Revival #Voodoo Your Buisness #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1 #I Pet You Can Do This! Part 2 #Better Early Than Ever #An Art Craft-y to See #Spike Pit #Good Show, Good Snow! #Bank You Very Much #Down in the Dumps #Sick to the Plan #Out to Lunch #Hippie-potamus #Flag and Report #Joining the Trio #Santa Law #You Can't Cats Me #Smell of Victory #Generic Love Featuring Roles #Pranks for the Memories #Nail White Part 2 #Stop Stair-ing #Welcome To My Knife #We are the Camp-ions #Out of Sight, Out of Time #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Angel on the Bay #I Thaw That Coming #Frisbee Yourself #Hotel Me About It #Hawk Attack #Road Kill #Paintful Love #Blast Off #Crime Doesn't Pay #Sting Around the Campfire #I Need a New Brain #Card Trick #Mistaken Eye-dentity #Sleep-Over and Out #Suited for Trouble #You Camp Handle It #Sky and By #The Big Save #Dawn of the Squash #Sweet Tooth Decay #Final Scare #Snow Dazed #Catch That Bus #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Twist and Shout #For Hero to Go #Toss it Over #A Chilli Challenge #Shunned For Fun #Just Cruisin' Around #Follow the Light #Cape Fear #Big Deal! #Stretch your Differences #What a Sap #Risen From the Ashes #Road Trippy #The Dummy's Curse #Mischef #Joker Appearance Roles #Torn and Rip's Revenge #Dog Darn It! #Surfsoars #No Dogs Allowed #Bombs in town #Elliott's Sleeping Smoochie (only his arm is seen) #The Viking and The Samurai #Buried Pleasure #Move it or Luge it! #I've Gotta Bandit to You #What's the Motor? #Fight Night #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #Nutcracker, Nut-listener #A Close Shave #Milk of the Cow-ard #Sight to See #Fair is Pharaoh #Hoops, I Did It Again #Fright-day #Treasure Hunted #The Art of Trash #Wake(board) Up #Dino-Sore #Mark of Retribution #Monumental Trouble #Peace and Diet #What Zit to You? #Bone to be Wild #Dart Attack #Food Feud #Monster of a Mess #At Death's Door #Bringing the Pain #A Crumby Day #Bigger Fish to Fry #Don't Spray It #Black Eyed Bully #Write Off #The Big Three Oh! #Smile for the Pickle #What's so Great About This Britain? #Dirt Poor #Innocent Bystander #Spray it Like You Mean it #Read None About It! #Say What? #Just My Luck #Pain Drain #Derpsie Daisy! #Nightmares Beware #Remembering Trippy #Poachable Eggheads #Tiny Troubles #You Shop, You Drop #Tail-Tired! #Stake on the Barbie #Vanilla Ice Cream #This Won't Hurt a Bit #No More Clowning Around! #Sand Over Some Place #Rushing Time HTF Break Roles #Apples to Grapples #Texas Hold Em' (only his arm his seen) #Fall Problem #Rough Play #Trick or Trip #Plot Twister #Cymbals of Doom Bros to the Most Episodes #Break of the Platypi #Big Bully Ask Hippy Hippy got an ask blog on May 11, 2012. He is the fourth Happy Tree Friends OC to have an ask blog. The third was Trippy, the second was Torn, and the first was Robo Star. You can see the blog here. A question hasn't been asked or answered for over 2 years - the blog had simply been forgotten and the password was later lost. Occupations and Careers #Truck Driver - Stay A-Drive #Christmas Play actor - Play, what's going on? #Gardener - Hippy's Garden Smoochie #Orthodontist/Surgeon - Revival #Street Seller - Voodoo Your Buisness #Painter - An Art Craft-y to See #Camper - We are the Camp-ions #Mailman - Dog Darn It! #Famous Surfer - Surfsoars #Pawn Shop Owner - Buried Pleasure #Cashier - Nutcracker, Nut-listner #Optometrist - Mistaken Eye-dentity #Convenience store boss - Innocent Bystander #Tycoon's employee/temporary manager - Hippie-potamus Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Stay A-Drive: Run over by Disco Bear and Toothy. #Nail White Part 1: Hit by a nail and impaled in numerous places, later revived. #Nail White Part 2: Ran over by Lumpy. #Stop Stair-ing: May have died from blood loss after his hands were ripped off (debatable). #Next-box 360: Nippy puts him through a TV and he is eletrocuted. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #Welcome To My Knife: Stabbed by a bowie knife (death not seen) #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: Dies when his house explodes. #We are the Camp-ions: Torn apart by a grizzly bear. #Play, what's going on?: Impaled by bed springs. #Break of the Platypi: Suffocates when covered in smoke for a long time. #Spippy: Dies when the combined version of him and Spot are shot with a combine-a-tron. #A Hippy Situation: Run over by Rip. #Out of Sight, Out of Time: Run over by Sniffles. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Pierced in the chest by Ale. #Idol for Minutes: Falls through a grass hologram and splatters on the ground (idol-induced). #Angel on the Bay: Dies when the Earth is burnt. #Bombs in town: Dies when the town explodes. #I Thaw That Coming: Possibly killed by Grunts (debatable and not seen). #Voodoo Your Buisness: Burnt by the sun. #Frisbee Yourself: Skull crushed when Snowie walks over him. #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?: Decapitated by Torn. #The Viking and the Samurai: Stabbed to death by Grunts. #Better Early Than Ever: Possibly dies from jumping out the window (debatable). #I've Gotta Bandit to You: Crashes into a car. #Hotel Me About It: Electrocuted to death. #What's the Motor?: Burns to death (debatable). #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death: Stabbed by a bull's horns. #Blast Off: Vaporized by a ray gun. #Crime Doesn't Pay: Sliced by money. #Spike Pit: Head decapitated by a spike. #Sting Around the Campfire: Half his body is squeezed into bucket. #I Need a New Brain - Cut to pieces by a saw in a slide. #Down in the Dumps - Falls down a gate and splatters. #Hoops, I Did It Again - Burnt to death. #Fright-day: Same death as Sting Around the Campfire, though his whole body is affected. #Best of Brute-ish - Shredded by the fast spinning London Eye #Sick to the Plan - Smashed into a hose. #Out to Lunch - Crushed by a vending machine and tree. #Sleep-Over and Out - Neck slit by Torn. #Monumental Trouble - Falls off Leaning Tower of Pisa. #Suited for Trouble - Head shot off by bullet. #You Camp Handle It - Impaled in the back of the head by a flaming bit of wood. #The Big Save - Flattened by an anchor. #Dart Attack - Impaled by Flaky. #Dawn of the Squash - Beheaded offscreen. #Monster of a Mess - Crushed by garbage bag. #Sweet Tooth Decay - Killed by grenade explosion, zombie self sucked in vaccum. #A Crumby Day - Cut by glass shards. #Final Scare - Shot by Cryptie. #Snow Dazed - Shot by one of Flippy's icicle bullets. #Don't Spray It - Possibly falls to his death (debatable). #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #What's so Great About This Britain? - Crushed by Stonehenge's rocks. #Innocent Bystander - Eaten by Smith. #Twist and Shout - Crushed by vending machine. #Spray it Like You Mean it - Slips and cracks head. #Read None About It! - Vaporized by Splendid. #Just My Luck - Ran over by a bus. #Toss it Over - Burnt to death (debatable). #Hippie-potamus - Decapitated by wrecking ball. #Derpsie Daisy! - Split in half. #Shunned For Fun - Falls out a window (debatable). #Just Cruisin' Around - Smashed by cannonball. #Joining the Trio - Crushed by iceberg. #Plot Twister - Shredded by twister. #Santa Law - Dies in explosion. #Cape Fear - Dies in explosion. #Big Deal! - Squashed by Petunia. #You Shop, You Drop - Todd smashes through him. #Tail-Tired! - Gets ran over by Taily driving Petunia's car along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. # What a Sap - Spine bursts when he falls on wet floor sign. # You Can't Cats Me - Smashed by front door. #Smell of Victory - Shredded up in a revolving door. #Stake on the Barbie - Throat is slit by a cleaver. #Risen From the Ashes - Impaled on Pierce's quills. #Cymbals of Doom - Head smashed by cymbals. #Road Trippy - Hit in the head by a cactus and forcefully beheaded. #The Dummy's Curse - Crushed by stone blocks. #No More Clowning Around! - Slaughtered (offscreen). #Rushing Time - Decapitated. Additional #Monday Is Awesome April 2012 Calender: Organs and intestines spread out of his body. #Jack and June May 2012 Calender: Head cut off for unknown reason. #Smoochie Flowers: Stung by numerous bees. #Smoochie Water: Eletrocuted by lightning. #Smoochie Seeds: An apple tree grows in his mouth. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Stop Stair-ing: Has his arms ripped off. #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 and 2: Attacked by Fireball. #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: (before death) Set on fire. #Voodoo Your Buisness: (All before death): Slapped, impaled by a glass shard, impaled in the eye by a nail, foot cut off by another nail, and split in half. #An Art Craft-y to See: Possibly burnt a bit by the fire. #What's the Motor?: Set on fire (if he is not killed). #Spike Pit: (before death) Impaled on many spikes, (after death) top section of skin cut off by a spike, exposing his brain, and his heart falls out of his chest. #Good Show, Good Snow: Rips his eye out when it is stuck to the ice (with the optic nerve connecting it), and rips the optic nerve when it stretches to the point. #Sting Around the Campfire: (before death) he is set on fire. #Bank You Very Much: Face swoolen by Lumpy's tazer. #Out to Lunch: (Before death) hands bitten, impaled by Pierce's quills. #Suited for Trouble: Tranquilized, run over. #You Camp Handle It: Ear, arms, and leg are cut off. #Sky and By: Decapitated by parachute. #Food Feud: Impaled in the eye by a carrot. #Follow the Light: Hit by vehicles and attacked by alligator. Additional #Playground May 2012 Calender: Arms ripped off by a merry-go-round. #Arms-or Day April 2013 Calender: Arms ripped off. #Stapler Safety May 2012 Calender: Impaled by staples, scissors, and a pencil. #Unnamed wallpaper: Set on fire by a generic tree friend. #Unnamed wallpaper: Ripped in half. #Smoochie Water: (before death) Water floods the screen. #Smoochie Seeds: (after death) Impaled by an apple tree. Number of Kills *'Toothy' - 1 ("I Pet You Can Do This! Part 1" along with Honey'')'' *'Sniffles' - 1 ("A Hippy Situation") *'Nutty' - 1 ("A Hippy Situation" debatable) *'Cro-Marmot' - 1 ("Shake your Hips") *'Trippy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Robo Star - '''1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Superspeed '- 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Pranky' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Xinx' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Flicky' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Rip' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Howdy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Sir Gron' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever" ''debatably) *'Ava' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Torn' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Ziggles' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Ale' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Fungus' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Rex' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Cheesy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Buddy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Fuddles' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Elliott' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Meaty' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Peppery' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Hoppy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Nippy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Puffy' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Guddles' - 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *'Pierce' - 2 ("Out to Lunch", "Risen From the Ashes" along with Renee) *'Licky' - 1 ("Out to Lunch") *'Jack' - 1 ("Final Scare" as a zombie) *'Hardcore' - 1 ("Tiny Troubles) *'Deafy - '''1 ("Mischef") *'Generic Tree Friends' - 5 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You") Trivia #On the ''Four Days of Welcome DVD, it says that he goes to dentistry from 5:00 pm to 6:00 pm (an hour). #Hippy's ears are oftenly missing. This usually happens when the base Clamshot is using doesn't have ears and he is too lazy to add them himself. #Hippy is probably good friends with Whiskers, as he is seen on a merry-go-round with him on a promotional image. #In Season 3, his sentence is: His hips bump his hat off to the hills of ham sandwiches!". He is also shown to have a hat fall off with a background showing a hill which is filled with ham sandwiches. #Hippy has had many great Halloweens (as seen in Mall-oween). The costumes he had were: #*A beaver (when he was seen in this costume, there was a goof where there was an uncolored, white spot) #*A porcupine #*A squirrel #*A raccoon #*An otter #*A soldier #*The Mole #He is one of the many characters to survive their debut roles. #He was originally going to be in Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode in Superspeed's place. Later, Hippy was replaced with Superspeed, and then Superspeed and Trippy switched places. #He is the only character so far who's internet season 7 intro included clips from more than one episode. #He had two early versions: ##A Flippy-Sue ##He would be completely purple. #He is possibly good friends with Trippy, as he co-starred with him three times (Don't Be Trippy, Hippy, Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar, and I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?). #His survival rate is 52.66%. #In Buried Pleasure, he owns a pawn shop. #He is the first victim of Wooly, Cryptie, and Stone. #In fan version episodes, he takes place of Russell. #Although his Collect Them All says he has two pets, only one of them is seen in the series, which is Honey. #In Season 13-16, his poster adjectives are: Furry, park-loving bear. #Hippy is the only one who knows Zero's identity, which was revealed to him in Hungry Panic. #He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. He won the poll, but due to the fact he appeared majorly with Zero as separate tree friends three times, Zero's role was moved to Josh. #He is one of the three most-featured characters on the "Complete Seasons" DVD covers, the others being Josh and Trippy. Gallery Treebook account Here Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Bros to the Most Category:Used Base Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Swoopy1116's characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive